A New Savior
by BadAssDragon
Summary: Firestar and Sandstorm have kits, but sadly, two die, leaving them with one that looks nothing like them. Cinderpelt acts weird, andrandom things are happening. Not much to say. Here is a pairing, Silverpaw and Satrpelt. He comes in later as a rouge, and Silverpaw will be somecat else by then. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day. ThunderClan was doing well. They just came out of leaf-bare, and was surprised to find a lot of prey. Other than that, nothing exciting. However, this day, that would change. Sandstorm and Firestar are having their first litter. Sandstorm wasn't comforted by Firestar, or anyone. All they could do was wait. The first two that were born were boys, but one died soon after. The other died after the last kit was born. The kit didn't even resemble her parents. She was completely silver with eyes like crystals. No, seriously, they were clear, and reflected light to look different colors. Everyone was puzzled by this, but Cinderpelt knew it was a message from Starclan that this was the chosen cat. the one that would save all the clans from a disaster to come, after Firestar did for a different reason. Meanwhile, Firestar and Sandstorm were wondering what to name her.

"Hm, how about Clearkit?", Firestar said, never good at naming.

"How about Quietkit, she hasn't made a sound since birth.", Darkstripe snorted. Firestar hissed at him, and he backed off.

"I think I like the name Silverkit. She is fully silver. But, for crying out loud Firestar, don't name her Silverstream!", Sandstorm said with fury. See, she loved Silverstream like a sister, but she died bearing kits. She didn't want Silverkit to grow up and die bearing kits either.

"Ok, I won't.", Firestar stifled a laugh. He could see the playfulness in Sandstorms eyes.

*****************************************skipping ahead six moons***********************************

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!", Firestar called out. He had four kits he needed to name. Longtails mate, Yellowfur, had kits on the same day, about an hour before Firestars kits, and Darkstripe and his mate, Whitefur, had a kits after Firestar. He jumped on Highrock, and looked down to make sure his clan was all there.

"We have four kits that need to be named as apprentices. Moonkit, you shall now be known as Moonpaw. Darkkit, you shall now be known as Darkpaw. Lightkit, you shall now be known as Lightpaw. Sunkit, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Silverkit, you shall now be known as-", Silverkit cut him off.

"I want to be a Medicine Cat, not a warrior!", Silverkit yelled out.

"Ok, Silverkit, you shall now be known as Silverpaw. Silverpaw, your mentor is Cinderpelt, Darkpaw, your mentor is Darkstripe, Lightpaw, your mentor is Graystripe, and Moonpaw, your mentor is Dustpelt. I will mentor Sunpaw", Firestar said. The newly made apprentices touched noses with their mentor.

"Moonpaw, Darkpaw, Silverpaw, Lightpaw, Sunpaw! Moonpaw, Darkpaw, Silverpaw, Lightpaw, Sunpaw!", Firestars clan howled in unison. He nodded his dismissal. They all left, while the mentors showed their new apprentices the territory. Except Silverpaw. He lost sight of Sunpaw after touching noses with her, so he decided to go talk to Silverpaw. He went to the Medicine Cat den and found Cinderpelt and Silverpaw talking. He went in.

"Why did you change your mind at the last minute?", the flame colored cat asked his daughter.

"I don't know, it felt right. Did you know I had a dream last night? I saw a cat with a redtail, and he pointed me to cats I didn't know lying on the ground out in the rain. The cat with the red tail gave me Feverfew, Honey, and Ginger. I honestly had no idea what to do, so I put the feverfew on their forehead, because they had a fever, I fed them Honey and the Ginger because I didn't know what else to do, and they suddenly got up and ran away as if they never were sick. What does that mean?", Silverpaw said. Cinderpelt was as surprised as Firestar. Was this a message from Starclan? Just then Sunpaw burst in, looking horrified.

Ok, now you can see what's on my mind! Was that good so far? Do you see what I'm doing? Leave a review, or question, and there will be answers in the next chapter. I am now going yo tell you what Sunpaw, Lightpaw, Moonpaw, and Darkpaw look like. And who their parents are.

Sunpaw:

Gender: Female

Parents: Longtail and Yellowfur.

Look: She is a super bright yellow, sometimes mistaken for light.

Lightpaw:

Gender: Male

Parents: Darkstripe and Whitefur

Look: A super light version of Darkstripe.

Moonpaw:

Gender: Female

Parents: Darkstripe and Whitefur

Look: She is like Darkstripe, but slightly blueish

Darkpaw:

Gender: Male

Parents: Longtail and Yellowfur

Look: He is a copy of Longtail, but much darker.

Now do you see what I'm doing? Well, if you don't too bad! I'll tell you after it's done. No, not the story, after the secret thing you don't understand is done. Well, bye!


	2. A Rouge Kit

I kinda think I rushed Silverpaws dream, and truly, I don't know what you are supposed to do with ginger or honey. Sorry if I used them wrong. And also sorry for such a long wait and how short the chapters are.

"Come quick!", he said, and ran outside. Firestar followed, as did Silverpaw, and Cinderpelt. As they ran, they started smelling a scent. Not from a clan, nor a kittypet. A rogue, possibly. When they finally reached the crowd of cats, Firestar shouted at them to move. When they did, he finally saw a kit, about seven moons old, and he looked very different. About as weird as Silverpaw was. His fur was a darkish blue, almost black, with flecks of yellow and white. He walked up to the kit.

"Who are you, and why did you come?", Firestar asked the flecked kit.

"My name is Starpaw. I was abandoned as a kit, and had to fend for myself. I used to be of Shadowclan. So I came here to become of Thunderclan.", the kit whose name is Starpaw(Should I have made it Starkit?) said. Firestar looked around. Only two cats didn't seem to like the idea of Starpaw joining. They looked towards him. He shook his head. They walked away.(it was Darkstripe and Longtail. And him shaking his meant he was allowing Starpaw to join, and to not bother him.)

"Well. I will allow you to join. Sandstorm can be your mentor.", at the mention of her name, she looked up. Then she walked over to Starpaw and touched noses with him.

"Thank you. I will do my best to to make this clan strong!", Starpaw said, with fire in his eyes. Firestar nodded.

***************************************Day later*******************************************

Silverpaw was learning what herbs looked and smelled like, and so far she remembered them all. She was learning quick. The other apprentices had gone the training hollow. Firestar followed to see how well they would do.

"Okay, this is how you do a hunting crouch. Keep your tail still, good, now, keep your haunches on the ground. No, like this. Now creep forward, and watch for twigs on the ground. Good. Okay, thats the hunting crouch for a mouse. This is for a bird.", and then they would show them the bird crouch. Then the bunny. Starpaw didn't really need help. So he helped the other apprentices. They then moved on to tree climbing. Starpaw was worst at this actually. Darkpaw, and Sunpaw got it quickest. But eventually they all got the hang of it. Firestar joined in with the training a little later. They all got the hang of everything so quickly. However, the real training wouldn't begin for another few days.

Again sorry for the short chapter, and long wait. I quickly put this together to help with the wait. All of them will go to a Gathering together, yes even Silverpaw, and they will all fight a patrol,fox, badger, or defend the camp before becoming warriors. If you have any suggestions, or ctas you would like me to add as a loner, or loner that joins a clan, or kittypet, please review/pm me. If you any ideas about what they should do to become warriors, review or pm me on that as well. And, I already know the names I'm giving them, so don't give suggestions. However, I'm wondering if I SHOULD make Silverpaw a medicine cat that can mate and have kits, or redo the medicine cat thing so she's a warrior and take a character that you send me to be the medicine cat instead. Whatever.

BadAddDragon

Out!


End file.
